powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kissmanga/Member 2
Info Appearance She is a a short and thin young girl with a petite appearance. She has an silver hair that tie into a twintail and usually wearing her school uniform. Personality Elise is a very withdrawn, solitary and antisocial girl who doesn't see value in having a bond with someone. Powers Superhuman Strength: Elise is rated as having a superhuman level of strength, capable of lifting 100 tons. Superhuman Speed: Elise can easily reach speeds of 3800 mph, and attack faster than the eye can follow. Superhuman Stamina: Elise musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting her superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue takes over. Superhuman Agility: Elise agility, flexibility, dexterity, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Elise reflexes are far superior to those of even the finest human athlete. Her auto-reflexes allow she to easily dodge gunfire and attacks even when not consciously aware of them. Superhuman Durability: Elise bone and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. Super Healing Factor: Elise possesses a superhuman healing factor derived from that allows her to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. She is able to heal from injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, bullet wounds, beheading, and severe burns within moments. Her head or any other limb can be reattached using this ability. *'Foreign Chemical Resistance:' Elise body is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins. *'Disease Immunity:' She is immune to all diseases, infections, disorders, imperfection, and resistant to elemental extremes. *'Immortality': Elise possesses an infinite life span, as she can never die, never age, and can shrug off virtually any kind of physical damage. Master Martial Art: Elise is an extraordinary martial artist, hand-to-hand combatant, and is a master in multiple unarmed combat techniques. Master Assassin: She is a master of assassination techniques, espionage methods, covert operations, infiltration methods, escape artistry, marksmanship, and is highly skilled with many bladed weapons. Linguistics: Elise can speak English, German, Russian, Spanish, Japanese, French and Italian. Unpredictability: It is difficult for anyone to know what Elise will do at any given moment, given that she herself barely knows what she'll do at any given moment. This makes it difficult for most opponents to predict what she will do. Self Mastery: Elise has complete control over the movements and functions of her muscles, bones, veins, etc. being able to move with remarkable grace, athletic and acrobatic skill. She can control her flesh and blood to move at both her conscious and subconscious command, which allows she to take control over her motions, augment themselves and to resist forced motor control by others (as byPossession, Telekinesis and Blood Manipulation). *Accelerated Body *Adaptive Development *Efficient Body *Flawless Coordination *Maximum Concentration Capacity *Physical Augmentation **Supernatural Body *''100 Percent Muscle Usage: Utilize one's own peak/superhuman potential. *Adoptive Muscle Memory: Imitating others actions/motions perfectly. *Anatomical Intuition: Instinctively understand everything about one's body and how it works. *Autonomous Body Parts'' **''Anatomical Liberation'' *''Bio-Energy Manipulation: Will all the biological energy from one's body. **Bio-Electricity Manipulation: Will the bio-electric energy fields from one's body. ***Bio-Magnetism Manipulation: Will the bio-magnetic field from one's body *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Recreation ''Body Recreation]:'' Remake one's body from scratch. *Body Temperature Manipulation: Control the temperature in the body. *Body Chemistry Manipulation: Will the natural bodily solutions into action. **Adrenal Activation: Conscious control of one's Adrenalin secretion. **Endorphin Activation: Conscious control of one's endorphin secretion. *Bodily Rotation Manipulation: Control bodily rotations. *Cache: Suppress/Contain body effects and release at will when needed. *Cardiology Manipulation: Adjust cardiac functions from slowing to accelerating pulses. **Blood Pressure Manipulation: Complete control over the blood flow of oneself. **Vein Manipulation: Manipulate vein and arteries. *Cellular Activation: Consciously stimulate the cellular activity within one's own body. *Digestive Manipulation: Conscious commandeering of dietary assimilation process. *Eye Color Manipulation: Will the differences in eye colors. *Flowmotion: Fluidly move both in and out of combat. *Gender Transformation: Alter their own gender. *Genetic Access: Access the entire genetic code. *Hair Color Manipulation: Will the differences in hair color. *Immune System Manipulation: Have full control over the immunity system to fight any form of illness. **Contaminant Immunity: By willing the body to expunge foreign pathogens within it. *Instinct Manipulation:'' Bring instincts under voluntary conscious control to enable greater active/reactive motion and response. (Self only) *''Intravenous Exoskeleton: Will one's circulatory system to be reinforced. *Maximum Brain Capacity: Control over body grants an unlocking of mind. **Brain Augmentation: Mastering personal being enables conscious cognitive bolstering. *Metabolization: Use anything and everything as digestible resources. *Muscle Mass Enhancement: Will one's muscles to expand to increase strength, speed, stamina, and durability. *Muscle Mass Weakening: Will one's muscle to reduce to decrease strength, speed, stamina, and durability. *Nerve Manipulation: Controlling one's own physical being comes in part from being able to control it's entire sensory system. *Neural Impulse Manipulation: Harness the one's personal synapses and neural impulses in the body at will. *Physical Augmentation: Mentally focus one's somatic capabilities to their fullest degree. **Physical Attribute Augmentation: Focus on a specific physical attributes and enhanced/increase them at will. *Prehensility: Manipulate the physical flexibility of your anatomical extremities. **Prehensile Muscles: Use muscles to manipulate. **Prehensile Nervous System: Use nerves to manipulate. *Regeneration Manipulation: Willing one's own flesh to mend itself. (Self only) **Accelerating Regeneration: Expedite and augment the process of physical recovery dependent on damage intake. **Age Shifting: Controlling the process at which genes and cells expire enabling the stagnation, acceleration to the reversal of physical age. ***Telomere Reduction: Through consciously extending their telomere's. ***Telomere Regeneration: Via willing the reduction of one's genes. **Connective Tissue Manipulation: Order individual cell clusters holding tissue together to dis/reconnect. **Nerve Regeneration: Users can utilize extensive self-neural reparation. **Regenerative Healing Factor: Command oneself to mend and recover faster and more efficiently. **Semi-Immortality/Immortality: Through absolute control over every single iota of one's being down to their cellular division or genetic condition. *Replenishment: Replenish one's self from low energy. *Respiratory System Manipulation: The user can control his own respiratory system even at the cellular level. *Selective Attention: Selectively concentrate on any part of the body. **Ability Focus: Focus on any form of natural abilities in the body for further support in effects and progress. **Durability Concentration: Concentrate on one's physical durability with effective results. **Energy Concentration: Concentrate on one's physical energy to any degree in effect. **Motion Concentration: Concentrate the motion in the physical body for more enhancing effects in physical movement to move anywhere with ease. **Sense Focusing: Will the sense to a much higher degree by concentration. ***Parabolic Hearing: Will one's hearing to a great distance. ***Telescopic Vision: Will one's vision to see from great distance. **Strength Concentration: Concentrate on one's physical body strength for maximum efforts. *Self-Manipulative Puppetry: Control the one's own motor functions regardless of what state their body is in. **Injury Immunity: Be unaffected by harm to retain their ability to function on any level. **Reflex Manipulation: Consciously manipulate their reflexes. ***Enhanced Reflexes: Enhance your reflexes. ***Reflex Immunity: Negate your own reflexes. *Self-Sustenance: Reduce or remove the need for one's bodily necessities. *Skin Color Manipulation: Change the color of once's skin. *Vein Manipulation: Conscious control over the circulatory system. *Vision Manipulation: Will one's vision to enhance, reduce or remove for further effects. **Night Vision: Will one's eyes to react more sensitively to low light conditions. *Voice Manipulation: Will one's vocal cords to make any sound. **Omnitone: Utilize one's voice to make any tone. **Vocal Replication: Duplicate any sound one hears using one's vocal chords **Voice Masking: Change one's voice to mask the original tone. Abilities '''Zenith': Elise is able to transcend her condition, powers and abilities to the highest level allowing her to obtain unparalleled might, becoming an unstoppable force. *Absolute Condition *Almighty Ascension *Divine Combat *Energy Manipulation *God Mode *Higher Consciousness *Indomitable Will *Inner Power *Power Infusion *Powered Form *Reactive Adaptation *Self Transcendence *Superpower Evolution *Transformation The Tree Of Life Authority: Elise has the authority to gains access to the various emanations of theSephirot of the Tree of Life in Kabbalah, allowing her to fully control the primal, undiluted forces of creation/divine. *Sephirot Mimicry *'Keter/Kether (Crown):' **Absolute Existence **Alpha Reality **Creation **Destiny Manipulation **Enlightenment **Unity *'Chokmah (Wisdom):' **Energy Generation **Spatial-Temporal Lock **Time Manipulation *'Binah (Understanding):' **Absolute Senses **Omni-Absorption **Perception Manipulation **Singularity *'Geburah (Strength):' **Absolute Strength **Fire Manipulation **Law Intuition **Lie Detection **Metal Manipulation **War Empowerment *'Chesed (Majesty):' **Air Manipulation **Electricity Manipulation **Empathic Healing ***Memory Restoration **Weather Manipulation *'Tiferet (Adornment):' **Meta Regeneration **Flawless Restoration **Resurrection **Solar Manipulation **Omni-Protection *'Hod (Splendor):' **Maximum Brain Capacity **Mercury Mimicry **Omnilingualism **Physical Augmentation *'Netzach (Perpetuity):' **Emotion Manipulation **Evolution **Probability Manipulation **Sexual Inducement **Water Manipulation *'Yesod (Foundation):' **Astral Projection **Dream Manipulation **Dream Walking ***Mediumship **Spiritual Awareness *'Malkuth (Kingdom):' **Earth Manipulation ***Mountain Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Plant Manipulation *'Da'at (Knowledge):' **Almighty Link **Perfection **White Light Manipulation Seismokinesis: Elise can create, shape and manipulate vibrations, rhythmic movements of the target, including in themselves, others, objects, environment, etc., through the ground, water, or air. *Concussive Force *Earthquake Generation *Ergokinetic Combat *Intangibility by vibrating their molecules. *Molecular Acceleration *Molecular Deceleration *Molecular Oscillation *Sound Detection *Thermal Manipulation *Vibration Absorption *Vibration Attacks *Vibration Emission *Vibration Negation *Vibrokinetic Constructs *Vibrokinetic Flight *Counter Vibration *Seismokinetic Combat *Sharpness Manipulation; through vibration channeling. *Shockwave Clap *Shockwave Stomp *Vibration Aura *Vibration Empowerment *Earth Manipulation - vibrate earth molecules. *Air Manipulation - vibrate air molecules. *Water Manipulation - vibrate water molecules. *Vibration Weaponry Familiar: Lucky Bird: This is a spirit that Elise make contract with. It can appear and disappear on it own will. Usually it will shrunk smaller and grap on Elise arm. *'Meta Luck ' *Golden Rule always be destined for wealth and good fortune. **Business Intuition having keen insight on business and finance. **Intuitive Precognition knowing when something good is coming. **Opportunity Sense having good instinct in every opportunity. **Trading Intuition having great knowledge in trade. *Meta Probability Manipulation (Uncontrolled) self only. The contracter will gain this ability too. **Causality Negation (Uncontrolled) self only. The contracter will gain this ability too. **Consequence Removal (Uncontrolled) self only. The contracter will gain this ability too. **Meta Variable Manipulation (Uncontrolled) self only. The contracter will gain this ability too. **Personal Probability Manipulation (Uncontrolled) *Path Maker based on their needs and desires. The contracter will gain this ability too. **Fate Denial by wanting to fight their own predestined fate. The contracter will gain this ability too. **Logic Defiance by wanting to defy the laws of their own reality. The contracter will gain this ability too. **Path to Victory through their own desires to always be victorious. The contracter will gain this ability too. **Possibility Reconstruction (Unlimited) by wanting to surpass their own existence. The contracter will gain this ability too. *Self Sufficiency being successful in virtually everything. The contracter will gain this ability too. **Infinite Resourcefulness having a mind capable of everything. The contracter will gain this ability too. **Omnicompetence handle all situations and personal matters. The contracter will gain this ability too. **Situational Synchronicity always having perfect timing. The contracter will gain this ability too. **Unpredictability by acting and behaving randomly. The contracter will gain this ability too. *Ultimate Invincibility against all impossible and unbeatable odds. The contracter will gain this ability too. **Absolute Condition by becoming superior in every way imaginable. The contracter will gain this ability too. *'Mineral Manipulation': The Lucky Bird can create, shape and manipulate any/all minerals, a naturally occurring, homogeneous inorganic solid substances with a definite chemical composition and characteristic crystalline structure, color, and hardness. This includes rocks, which are composed of grains of one or more minerals or mineraloids held together by chemical bonds. **Burrowing with choice between simply gliding through mineral/rock or leaving tunnel. **Earth Attacks using minerals/rock. **Manipulate the properties of minerals/rock. ***Polish minerals/rocks. ***Repair objects of minerals/rock. **Mineral Generation **Move/lift minerals/rocks. ***Geokinetic Flight using minerals/rock. ***Geokinetic Surfing by riding a boulder or a mass of minerals/rock. **Terrakinetic Constructs using minerals/rock. **Abacomancy using mineral/rock dust/sand. **Burying through minerals/rock. **Earth Aura using minerals/rock. **Geokinetic Combat using minerals/rock. **Geokinetic Invisibility using minerals/rock. **Geokinetic Regeneration using minerals/rock. **Healing Earth using minerals/rock. **Petrification into minerals/rock. **Seismic Sense sense/perceive vibrations in minerals/rock. **Stone Empowerment **Stone Mimicry **Stone Scrying **Terraportation using minerals/rock. **Crystal Manipulation **Gemstone Manipulation **Metal Manipulation **Mineral Magic **Phosphorus Manipulation **Silicon Manipulation **Sulfur Manipulation **Bone Manipulation - bones are made of minerals. Equipment Rose Katana: The katana made by Mithril. It very light but also very sharp. It can cut through almost anything and nearly undestructable. Ring Of The House: The ring that can open the portal that lead to the House of Solomon. Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts